Talk:Rocket Launcher
Is it just me being really lucky, or do all rocket launchers with elemental effects have their said effect at x4? --HybridDragoness 09:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Well from what i've seen, they all have x4 although i think i saw some lower level ones at the start of the game.. i dunno i only play with my lvl50 now to collect weapons.. --R4Z13L 11:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::im 99% sure i got a 2x corrosive leviathan from the rakk hive second playthrough, cant confirm though -- 15:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::No, they always have x4, because the explosion is always that element. --Saphireking65 16:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) no, the multiplier is the amount of damage, the pool determines explosion likelyhood http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 --Baalazmon 22:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :we arent talking about normal weapons we are talking about rocket launchers. --Saphireking65 06:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I've had a Leviathan with X4 fire and another rocket launcher with X4 corrosive. Rocket Launchers are always x4. If you'd like to test this yourself, get WillowTree and try making the crappiest launcher you can make. I would bet that the only method to override this would be to use an accessory that specifically sets the multiplier, such as the S&S Crux. who do i get a launcher?? i've looked all over and i cant seem to find a launcher for brick can anyone help me please : You get them T-Pain. Yeti Yeti 21:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) impracticality Is it just me, or are launchers not very practical? It seems that while rocket damage is pretty high, splash damage is actually kinda small. This is almost a flaw in game design, because you can hit very close to an enemy, and still do very little damage. :I'd agree that regular launchers and even helix launchers aren't very useful, but legendary launders like the Nidhogg and Redemption are incredibly powerful and back enough splash damage to wipe out multiple enemies at once. ··· Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">18:01, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :: Well some enemies don't suffer much splash, but bandits (Goons, Ravagers etc.) suffer greatly against launchers, and rakk if can hit their formation w/ a rocket. Also try having 5 pts in Wide Load as Brick with a launcher sometime, its amazing how much deadlier launchers are when they have a large capacity. I almost always jump then shoot at the height of my jump against most enemies that are close to me. Launchers can get critical hits on The Destroyer too. 03:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with OP, I find Rocket Launchers very ineffective even playing as Brick. I do like going point blank at a guardian with a high damage shock launcher though. 04:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Section: Class Info "Lilith: Being an elemental weapon specialist, Lilith's skills and class mods can provide substantial increases to elemental trigger effect chance and severity, as well as increases to damage with specific or blanket elemental effects. The Siren can also speed up the travel speed for rockets" Elemental rockets always trigger. She has no skills to increase elemental severity or damage. Only truth here is class mod elemental damage bonuses and High Velocity increasing rocket travel speed, If I'm not mistaken. PsychopathicZombie 08:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC) S&S? Is there a such thing as an S&S rocket launcher? I don't think I've ever found one, but S&S guns have always been my favorite due to the cool coloration and general usefulness. I thought of this because I THOUGHT I had found one, but it turned out to be a Vladof that looked remarkably yellow in the lighting. : No. --Nagamarky 13:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Launcher vs Launcher skill I have a single shot shock launcher and I've killed quite a bit of mobs using the DoT on the aftershock but I don't think my skill is going up. Does killing a mob with the DoT count as a kill with the launcher? 00:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :tl;dr = No. : Elemental damage over time, regardless of whichever weapon fired the shot, will not count towards weapon ''kills, only elemental kills (e.g. you unload both rockets of your shock launcher into two enemies, one enemy dies due to a direct hit by the launcher, the other enemy dies after a while due to shock damage over time: your first shot, the direct hit, will get you a shock kill and a launcher kill - because the rocket dealt the killing damage and is inherently a shock elemental - but your second shot will only get you a shock kill - technically, the rocket didn't kill him, the shock did.) :However, as a side note, weapon proficiency does not gain experience through such a direct relation. When you gain experience from a combat kill - experience from mission rewards or challenge completion are never credited to anything else - you will gain proficiency to the weapon type you are currently holding, not the weapon type with which you killed (e.g. following the earlier example, if you changed from a launcher to a revolver during the time taken for the rockets to travel there and kill both enemies, you will get proficiency towards revolvers and not launchers; if I'm in your game and I'm holding a sniper, I will gain proficiency towards snipers in a similar fashion, as combat kill experience is distributed to all party members.) : 09:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Launchers against Crawmerax Curious... Are launchers AT ALL effective against Crawmerax? I understand that the game's physics are different for bullet damage and explosion damage, but is a shock rocket launcher used against Crawmerax at all more/less effective than say a shock sniper with equivalent damage? Launcher Availability? So I just started a new PT with Brick, and intentionally did not pick up any other weapons or ammo for other guns except the shotty (for ammo ease of mind). I got to the part where Marcus's store openes up and thought I'd buy some launcher ammo, so it would start dropping and launchers would become more readily available. To my sadness, the ammo was not available for purchase. It was not even on the list. I could buy the launcher ammo SDU, but no actual ammo. Does anyone know if the rocket launcher becomes available at a certain level or story line point? I recall on my other PTs that the launcher came in late, but I never realized the ammo was not even available. If anyone could shed some light on this I'd appreciate it. Willhelm 55 04:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) It works the other way around. Ammo doesn't start dropping until you get the weapon for it. So until a launcher is found or purchased, you won't see any rockets at all. 14:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Launcher Varieties What determines a launcher's variety, (Single-Shot, Burst-Fire, Helix)? For (most) other weapons it's the title, (all Cobra Combat Rifles are burst fire, all Lance Sniper Rifles are semi-automatic), but I don't see that being the case here. Rocket Launcher (Title) states that it can come in all three varieties, but Harpoon and Destructor make no such claim on their pages. Would I be correct in assuming it's the accessory? -- 17:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, so after taking a look at GearCalc it seems that the effect comes from the barrel. Which makes sense, because of course I forgot that the accessory would be for elemental damage. I'd just like someone to verify this for me, since I'm not very proficient with GearCalc. -- 14:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, launchers are mainly defined by the barrel, which not only defines the "style" of the launcher, but also its mag, the damage, the fire rate and the accuracy. Other parts mainly only influence damage/firerate/reload modifier. The accessories can change the element type (a non-element Rocket Launcher is explosive by default), as well as increase damage (evil/devastating), or improve accuracy (recoil less). The prefix (Helix/spread) has no bearing on the weapon. ::There is no general rule what has an effect on a weapon, so don't make any assumptions: For example, Stompers get their effect from their title, whereas Pounders get it from the mag. The Hyperion Destroyer CR gets its effect from its Scope... ::The general Borderlands weapon rule is: ::#Choose random manufacturer ::#Generate parts, taking manufacturer restrictions into account (eg Jakobs, Maliwan) ::#Depending on the existing traits of the weapon, post apply the applicable Prefix and Title. ::#Weapon is done! ::I'm not saying they are necessarily generated in this order when they are actually generated, but the dependency is definitely in that order. ::It's just to say that from a player point of view, Borderlands doesn't randomly generate a "Lance", a "Harpoon" or a "Cobra", but generates random weapon, that can potentially carry that name. ::All this to say that weather or not a Destructor can be of any variety is not so much a game restriction, as it is a random consequence of mechanical stats restrictions. For example, Hyperion doesn't manufacture Stompers because the mechanics say that all their Combat Rifles qualify for the higher priority Cobra. ::The only way to know if the Destructor title can spawn on any variety is to try: ::*1 Shot Destructor ::*2 Shot Destructor ::*3 Shot Destructor ::*Triple Shot Destructor ::*Helix Destructor ::*Spread Destructor ::Rare and perfect constructs, yes, but it means that the Title "Destructor" can spawn on any type of Rocket Launcher. You can add it to the page. I did this for mostly every other weapon, except launchers... ::There, I probably said a lot of things you already new, but since I don't know how much you know, I decided to say everything I'' knew. 15:06, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, thank you. I really ''don't know anything about the weapons mechanics so that was quite informative. -- 11:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) rainmaker the rainmaker is weapon that was removed before the games release its got a round shape like a rpg and can fire bombs into the air that rain back down witch gives it the name the rainmaker . theres a mod that you can put in borderlands that puts it in the game. Rocket damage I don't know if its just me or not but i've been seeing that most of my weapons are, well seems like, 10x more effective then rocket launchers, even if the rockets directly hit. this also seems to apply at higher levels. I don't know if its just because i somehow get stuck with crappy launchers or if this is true in some way. Yes indeed. Launchers are way underpowered in this game. They fire too slowly, the rockets move too slow, they don't have enough blast radius or damage, and they cannot score critical hits. For some enemies like spiderants, criticals are pretty much the only way to kill them. There are very few situations in which a launcher is a viable tactical option -- where there's a group of easy to kill enemies like bandits. Use a spread launcher to fire faster. It can be reasonably effective, but you can't sustain the ammo requirements for spread launchers for very long. Logisim 03:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) 6-shot 500% burst RL Yeah. That. It seemed interesting/strange so I thought I'd share it with you guys. Auntarie 16:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Ammo for Rocket Launcher. Why is it so bloody hard to find ammo for an RL in Borderlands 2? There are two ammo vending machines in Sanctuary and neither one of them carries ammo for the RL. The only place that I've been to that carries ammo refills for the RL is an ammo vending machine inside the Bloodshot Stronghold. How does that make any sense? The one place were I can buy refills for my RL is inside a fraking bandit hideout makes no sense whatsoever.--Ryker6107:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC)~11:26pm 11/4/2012 : You're in the very early game. Rocket ammo will appear in the Sanctuary vending machines when they start producing higher-level equipment. Dämmerung 12:49, November 5, 2012 (UTC) : What idiot chowder head at Gearbox thought this system up? This whole setup is stupid. I have to fraking wait for high level equipment to show up before I can purchase RL refills from the Sanctuary vending machines. When the heck is that gonna start happening exactly?--Ryker6109:14, November 22, 2012 (UTC)~1:13am 11/22/2012 : It's just progression. You start the game with pistols, and quickly graduate to assault rifles, smgs, and shotties. Then you get the chance to use sniper rifles. They don't give you launchers right away so you don't obliterate everything from the start, to give you a chance to use everything else, and to not waste your money buying expensive rockets in the beginning. I know this is an old post and that you are probably eons away from this point of the game, but once you progress through enough of the game, the system is irrelevant.--Streak2 (talk) 18:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Launcher Material (BL2) Ok, just want something to be confirmed for me. It seems that launchers only have 3 different material types instead of the usual 4, besides legendaries and uniques. It looks as if blues and purples share the same material. This has been confirmed for tediore on it's manufacturer page, but I haven't seen any info for the rest of the launcher manufacturers. I have made a set of one-manufacturer rocket launchers in each rarity with a save editor, and the fact that I can't seem to make a 4th material seems to support this. Is this really the case, or am I just missing something big? --Streak2 (talk) 18:11, March 8, 2014 (UTC)